Restoring An Artifact
by DarkSorcerer888
Summary: Harry is confronted by a person thought to be long dead who wants him to restore her most prized artifact. Harry/Multi


Restoring an Artifact

Rowena Ravenclaw could not believe the gumption of some wizards. Take Tom Riddle, who had dared to turn her precious diadem into one of his Horcruxes. As she beheld her diadem on top of some cabinet in the Room of Hidden Things, she was filled with rage. She would need to find someone living to cleanse her artifact, and she knew just who to call.

She made her way to Gryffindor Tower and gave the Fat Lady one of her patented glares, prompting the portrait to open for her. As she climbed the stairs to the Boy's Dormitory, she considered what she was going to say to her chosen hero. Said hero was fast asleep in his bed. Sighing, she made her way over to him and drew her wand, casting a spell in order to wake him.

"Greetings, young hero," she said to the teenage wizard with raven black hair and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead. "I am Rowena Ravenclaw. My artifact has been disgraced by Tom Riddle, who made it into a container for one of his soul pieces. I need you to cleanse my artifact."

"And what shall be my reward for doing this, my Lady?" asked Harry.

"Anything you desire, if it is within my power," answered Rowena. A faint but noticeable look of lust graced Harry's face before he schooled his features; she knew that she had him right where she wanted him.

"Where might I find this artifact of yours, and how may I cleanse it?" asked Harry.

"You may find it in the Room of Hidden Things, but I will lead you to it, nonetheless," answered Rowena. "As for cleansing my artifact, I suggest taking it to the goblins. They did make it, after all." Rowena took her chosen hero to the Room of Hidden Things and led him to the cabinet on which her precious diadem was set. "This is it, my diadem. It is enchanted to grant the wearer great wisdom and knowledge."

"May I gift it to a friend after it is cleansed?" asked Harry hopefully, knowing that Hermione would love to wear such a thing.

"You may," said Rowena. "My lineage is no more, therefore my diadem must go to whoever would make use of it." Harry nodded and picked up the diadem. He then closed his eyes and asked the Room of Requirement for a room with a fireplace and floo powder.

"Diagon Alley," said Harry as he threw the powder into the fire, causing the fire to turn green. He stepped into the fire place and was whisked away.

Upon entering Diagon Alley, Harry made his way to Gringotts and walked up to the nearest goblin. "I would like to have this artifact cleansed of a dark taint and reforged," he said, holding up the diadem.

The goblin took the diadem and examined it thoroughly. "To cleanse this artifact will cost eighty thousand galleons. Twenty thousand more to keep it in good enough shape to be reforged. Reforging it to its previous condition will cost an additional two hundred thousand galleons. The recommended improvements are seven in total and each cost an additional one hundred thousand galleons. All in all, a complete restoration will cost a total of one million galleons."

"Take it out of my vault," said Harry, knowing that he had more than enough from his parents to finance the complete restoration of the diadem.

"Very good, it will take forty-eight hours of rigorous work to restore this artifact, I wish you a pleasant day, Mr. Potter," said the goblin, whose name was Sharpclaw.

"I'll pay double if it gets completed today," said Harry, knowing that the goblins could do it much faster than the estimated time.

"Done," said Sharpclaw, grinning at the young wizard. "It has been a pleasure doing business with you, young wizard."

"Likewise, young goblin," said Harry cheekily.

Sharpclaw blushed as the wizard called her young. He was attractive, for a wizard, and she felt a stirring in her nether regions. _Now, young wizard, you must pay the price for making me horny._ She sent the diadem off to the forges with a note before taking the young wizard's hand and guiding him to a more private area – her office. She stripped off her garments in front of the young wizard who tantalized her so. "Mate with me, young wizard."

Harry blushed at the request from the sexy goblin female. He felt himself harden and knew that he would be complying. He stripped off his trousers and boxers, revealing his erect member. "On your knees, goblin," he demanded, surprising her. She blushed and got on her knees before his hard on and took him into her mouth. Harry groaned as she sucked him off. He grabbed her head and thrust his member into her waiting throat, making her gag as he fucked her face with his mighty rod. It didn't take long for him to empty his balls into her throat, watching as she swallowed his seed. Harry pulled his cock out of her mouth and drew his wand, vanishing their clothes and prepping female goblin for his rod. "Get on your hands and knees, now," demanded Harry. Sharpclaw shivered as she obeyed the order, getting onto her hands and knees and wiggling her rear suggestively. Harry couldn't resist slapping her ass. Lining himself up with her rear entrance, he nibbled on her neck and cupped her breasts, tweaking her nipples before plunging his member into the female goblin's rectum. He began chanting as he sodomized Sharpclaw. "_Pedicabo ego hic mulier, ut ego dabo ei non inservire mea._" As he felt her rectum clench around his member, he knew that it wouldn't be long. "_Cum essem in medio expultrice mulieris huius alui, et ego faciam ei propter servum meum reliquum vitae eius_," he chanted as he released his load into her rectum. He then pulled out and lined himself up with her entrance. "_Et hoc est mulieris, sicut virginitatem meam cum ea dici possessionem,_" he chanted as he plunged into her, tearing through her barrier.

"Oh yes, young wizard, fuck me!" exclaimed Sharpclaw. "Ruin my cunt with your huge member, and knock me up with your seed!" Not being able to refuse such an offer, Harry sped up his thrusts, causing Sharpclaw to moan loudly. As he could feel his balls tighten, he began his last chant.

"_Et cum hæc mulier cum inseminate semen eam: Ecce, quo tincta mei fetus,_" he incanted before releasing his seed into the young goblin's womb. Sharpclaw's belly glowed briefly. "_Ex hoc ego et mulier hæc mihi sit ad alterum_. You are now my mate, Sharpclaw, and the future mother of my child."

"Excellent," said Sharpclaw. "Shall we go?" Sharpclaw and Harry got dressed before leaving the bank and entering Diagon Alley proper.

"First stop, clothing," said Harry as he led Sharpclaw into Twilfit and Tattings. "Greetings, Madam Twilfit."

"Good day, Mr. Potter, Lady Sharpclaw," said Madam Twilfit. "What can I do for you?"

"We each require a full wardrobe, including ten sets of robes each made of Acromantula Silk, ten suits each made of fine wool, one pair of work boots each made with dragon leather, one pair of dress shoes each made with dragon leather, one autumn cloak each made with wool, one winter cloak each made with heavy wool, one pointed hat each, one pair of work gloves each made with dragon leather, and one scarf each made with heavy wool. The robes should all have the Potter Crest over the right breast and the Gryffindor Crest over the left breast," said Harry. "Dragonhide armor is also a must along with dual wand-holdsters and sword sheaths." Harry focused for a minute and a moment later Gryffindor's sword was in his hand.

"Very well, Mr. Potter, I will have all of this ready in a few hours," said Madam Twilfit. "Have a lovely day." Harry led Sharpclaw out of the shop and the pair walked down Diagon Alley until they came upon the side alley. Harry then led the way into Knockturne Alley.

"We need wands and the crafter here won't ask too many questions," explained Harry as he led Sharpclaw into the shop.

"Welcome, Mr. Potter and Lady Sharpclaw," said the old wizened wizard sitting behind the counter. "What may I do for you?"

"My lady and I need wands, Mr. Thompson," said Harry. "Staves are also a requirement."

"Then you've come to the right place, Mr. Potter," said the old man. "I remember every wand and staff I've ever sold. Every single one. The old saying that the wand chooses the wizard holds as true here as it does at Ollivanders." The old man began handing wand after wand to the pair, each time having them wave the wands. It took Harry over forty wands to find his match and it took Sharpclaw over seventy. "Now for the staves." He began handing the duo staff after staff and instructing them to let their magic flow into them. It took Harry over twenty staves to find a match and it took Sharpclaw over thirty. Harry paid the old man before leading his mate out of the store. He then led the way to a trunk shop and purchased trunks for himself and his mate.

It was then time for them to head back to Diagon Alley. Harry led Sharpclaw to a high-end bookstore and the pair shopped for books, cleaning out a large portion of the store's selection. The pair then returned to Twilfit and Tattings and obtained their clothes. It was then time for them to return to Gringotts and retrieve the newly restored Diadem.

After retrieving the Diadem, Harry flooed back to Hogwarts with his mate and led her to the room in which he had encountered Rowena.

"Well done, Harry Potter," said Rowena upon seeing her restored artifact. "It is now time for your reward. Tell me what it is that you want."

"You," Harry said simply. Rowena blinked. "I want you." Harry leaned in and kissed Rowena who kissed back upon realizing what it was that the young wizard wanted. It was within her power, so she had no choice but to comply.

As Harry made love to Rowena, Sharpclaw watched while pleasuring herself. Rowena moaned as Harry pumped his hardness in and out of her moist depths. As he fucked the wise founder, he cupped her breasts and nibbled on her neck. Rowena's walls clenched around him as she climaxed, coaxing Harry into releasing his load into her depths. Harry then pulled out and lined himself up with the wise woman's backdoor. Rowena shrieked as he plunged himself into her rectum. Never had her rear entrance been spread out this much. Harry made sure to speak the chant as he sodomized the founder of Ravenclaw House. As he released his load into her snug rectum, he kissed Rowena once more. The next moment, Rowena was on her knees, cleaning Harry's member with her mouth. As she swallowed his final load, she sighed in contentment.

888

Hermione Granger shook her rear as Harry prepared to mount her on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room. "You are nothing but a dirty whore who craves her best friend's mighty cock, aren't you Hermione?" He smacked her ass.

"Yes," Hermione said between moans. "I am a whore: your whore. Use me!" She wiggled her ass invitingly. Harry took the hint and prodded her back door with his rod.

"Fuck, Hermione, so tight!" groaned Harry as he pushed into Hermione's back door. "Such a snug little asshole." Hermione moaned as her best friend breached her back door. As he pushed his mighty rod inch by inch into her untapped rectal cavity.

"It better be loose by the time you're done with it," demanded Hermione as Harry pushed the rest of his member into her asshole.

"You better believe it," said Harry, slapping her ass with as much force as he could muster, causing her to clamp down on his member. As he proceeded to sodomize his best friend, Harry groaned in pleasure. He nibbled on her neck and cupped her breasts, causing Hermione to moan. Soon, the tightness of Hermione's snug rectum became too much for Harry and he groaned as he released his load into her depths. He pulled out and lined up with her entrance. Pushing in, he tore through her barrier.

"Fuck me, Harry," said Hermione, moaning as he stretched her cunt with his enormous member. "Fuck my brains out!"

"Gladly," said Harry before beginning to thrust. Hermione thrust her hips backward, meeting each of his thrusts. It wasn't long before he erupted, releasing his seed into his best friend's womb.

Wearing The Diadem

With Rowena watching, Harry placed Ravenclaw's Diadem on Hermione's head. Instantly, her eyes seemed to lose focus as she assimilated the information of countless generations. "My diadem has accepted you, Miss Granger," said Rowena. "Do not wear it for more than a few hours at a time until your mind is used to the constant influx of information. Witches and wizards have gone insane from overuse of this particular artifact."

"Well, after your few hours are up, it'll be my turn to wear the diadem," said Harry to Hermione.

"Sure thing, Harry," said Hermione. "It would be selfish of me to keep the source of ultimate wisdom to myself."

"Now, the activities that you do while wearing the diadem will determine the kind of information that you will gain," said Rowena. "If you wish to become a better duelist, for example, you should engage in a duel. If you wish to gain a better hand at Potions, I would suggest brewing multiple potions while wearing the diadem. I'm sure you can imagine the other things that you can do to gain specific insight from my diadem."

"Let's start with a duel," said Hermione. "Harry, if you'd please."

Rowena watched as Harry and Hermione faced off in a duel. In the start of the duel, Harry had a clear advantage over Hermione but the gap decreased throughout the duel. Hermione was ultimately victorious, catching Harry with an advanced stunner after sending a disarming charm as a faint.

"I'd suggest dueling someone who you'd consider still to be out of your league after that duel," said Rowena.

Hermione ended up challenging the diminutive Charm's Professor.

"Very well, Miss Granger, but I won't go easy on you if you are wearing Ravenclaw's Diadem," said Filius as he got into a dueling stance. At the start of the duel with her professor, Hermione could only defend against the barrage of spells sent by the quarter goblin. As the duel progressed she began to fight back, although Professor Flitwick still had a clear advantage up until the midpoint of the duel. At the tail end of the duel, it was Filius on the defensive. The Charms Professor ultimately lost to a _diffindo_ that sliced his wand arm off. He congratulated Hermione before making his way to the Hospital Wing so that the matron could reattach his arm.

For her third duel, Hermione challenged Rowena herself. That duel dragged on for a couple of hours with both parties magically exhausting themselves, but Hermione ultimately being victorious with a simple disarming charm that drained the last of her magic. Hermione then took off the diadem and placed it on Harry's head.

Harry practiced his spells while wearing the diadem, and had Rowena and Hermione tutor him. He also brewed Amorentia, Felix Felicis, and Polyjuice Potion, grinning as he imagined Snape's face at him actually being a competent brewer. He also brewed the Forgetfulness Draught, the Wiggenweld Potion, the Cure for Boils, and many other potions that had troubled him throughout the years. Pepperup Potion and Blood Replenishers were a necessity, as Harry often found himself in dangerous situations. He then touched on ward schemes and enchantment before taking the diadem off and placing it back on Hermione's head.

Rowena began tutoring the pair in ancient magic the likes of which had not been seen for several centuries.

888

Eventually, Harry and Hermione got to the point where wearing the diadem anymore would be pointless. Their magical cores were so connected to the diadem that its magic affected them whether they were wearing it or not.

They then decided to offer use of the diadem to their other friends, also introducing them to Rowena. Neville, Luna, Ginny, Ron, Susan, Hannah, Padma, Parvati, Daphne, Tracey, and Millicent all took turns wearing the diadem and being tutored by the founder. Once every one of them was connected to the diadem, they had the diadem placed on display.

Students were, of course, allowed to use the diadem provided they followed the instructions of the founder. As for Rowena, she returned to her passion: teaching.

With his mates Sharpclaw, Rowena, and Hermione, Harry enjoyed the final years of his Hogwarts education. Sharpclaw gave birth during the summer between Harry's sixth and seventh years. Rowena waited to give him a child until the summer after he graduated. Hermione gave birth shortly after Rowena.

Thus, Harry had three lovely daughters to spoil and three lovely mates to share his life with. That one of his daughters was half-goblin made no difference to Harry, and he loved all of his children equally.

Two years later, Rowena gave birth to twin boys, who Harry named Fred and George after his favorite pranksters. Hermione gave birth to another girl, as did Sharpclaw. Two years after that, Sharpclaw gave birth to twins of her own: twin girls, that is. Rowena gave birth to another girl and Hermione gave birth to twin boys of her own.

The Potter-Black-Peverell family lived happy lives and when Harry was on his deathbed with each of his aged wives beside him, he smiled thinking of the wonderful life that he had lived before taking his final breath and passing away. Hermione died a decade later and Rowena died five years after Hermione. Sharpclaw lived for another century before joining her beloveds in the afterlife.

Death's Realm

Upon entering Death's Realm, Harry was greeted warmly by Lady Death. "Greetings, my young Master." She then kissed him on the lips. She was soon pushed to the floor with Harry lining up with her divine entrance. "Go ahead and take me, Master." Harry nodded and plunged in, tearing through Death's barrier with his mighty rod. She was a moaning wreck as he fucked her and came three times before he released his load into her womb. He then pulled out and prodded her backdoor with his tip. Without waiting for Death's aproval, he pushed into her rectum, causing her to scream "Ow!" To comfort her, he kissed her neck and fondled her breasts. He then slowly began moving, Death's screams slowly turning into moans. She came over five times before he released his load.

"Congratulations, Lady Death, you are now one of my mates," said Harry as he cuddled with Death in the afterglow.

"That's nice, Master," said Death softly before falling asleed in his arms. Harry followed suit and fell quickly into Dreamland.

When Hermione showed up in Death's realm, Harry kissed her fiercely and made love to her as Death watched. The same happened when Rowena died, and when Sharpclaw died. Harry was finally with all of his mates and enjoying his afterlife with the ones he loved.

The End **Author's Note:**

**This one was for fun. I love Harry/Rowena and Harry/Creature pairings, as well as Harry/Hermione and Harry/Death. Please leave a review, I'd love to know what you think of my little story.**

**Peace! :)**

**P.S.**

**If anyone would like to suggest a story, whether it be Harry Potter, Naruto, Fairy Tail, Dragon Ball, Soul Eater, Kuroshitsuji, Yugioh, Mirai Nikki, Death Note, Steins Gate, Vampire Knight, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Twilight, House MD, NCIS, Criminal Minds, Blue Bloods, Person of Interest, or Zelda: please leave it in the reviews or PM me.**

**P.P.S.**

**Harry Potter is really an Anime. It even has a tournament arc.**


End file.
